Hurt and mend
by lakritsnr1
Summary: Itachi treats Sasuke bad, but he loves him and Sasuke loves Itachi to, he just don't beleive Itachi when Itachi tells him that he loves him. ItaSasu fluff.


--Sasuke's P

**A/n: Hello. This is the fluffiest thing I'll ever write I think… Just read it and understand… Sorry for not updating THSFOTR and just so everybody knows: I have proof that purple monkeys do exist. Me and my friends saw one when we were on a thing called the Örbyhusday. Wopsidaisy has lost control over them! They'll take over the world!! Hide your gaycandy!!**

**Disclaimer: Thank god that I don't own Naruto. Then it'll be much more yaoi and rape and more fluff because fluff is so cute.**

**Something more: Wopsidaisy has already corrected my grammar, but if she missed something, please notify me.**

--Sasuke's P.O.V--

Why does he always hit me? Can't he see how much it hurts me? He always tells me he loves me and such, and I want to believe him, but I can't. How can he love me when he hurts me? I can't walk in T-shirts and shorts anymore. Then people would see the bruises and scars he leaves me with.

In the morning the ritual will pass on as normal. He sees the blood, wakes me up, hugs me, says he's sorry for hurting me, tells me how much he loves me, kiss me and I'll forgive him. Just as always, just because I love him and I want him to love me to.

I wonder if he knows I'm up at night and watch him sleep. Does he even care about me? About my feelings? I doubt it, even though he's gentle and loving when it comes to sex.

I stand up from the bed and walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I walk to the bathtub and fill it with cold water. I sink in and feel first how the water sting in the small wounds and then how my body becomes numb. I close my eyes and sigh happily.

--Itachi's P.O.V--

I see my beloved brother sitting in the bed and he cries. At that point I want to hug him more than ever. But I pretend to be asleep.

I don't get it how he can stand me when I can't stand myself. I see him standing up and walk into the bathroom and I sit up. I see small pricks of blood in the bed. I look up at the door and sigh. He must be in pain. I sigh and stand up. I walk to the door and knock on it.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

--Sasuke's P.O.V--

I get startled when Itachi knocks on the door. Did he see me?

"Sasuke, we need to talk." The words burn into my skull. I get up and grab a towel.

"Just a sec, nii-san!" I step out of the tub and open the door. Itachi looks at me and hugs me tight.

"Nii-san, you're going to get wet." I shiver.

"Like I care. Where are the wounds?" My eyes widen. He never cared about that before.

"Itachi, are you okay?" I look up at him with a worried expression.

"I'M FINE! It's you that is hurting because of me!" He stare at me with those beautiful eyes of his, perfectly embedded in ivory skin.

"You have never cared before…" I look away from him. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Ahhh… I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I do care about you. I love you." He hug me tighter and start to kiss my neck.

"No, you don't love me. You only say that. If you loved me you wouldn't hit me!" I slap him and he loosen his hug. I take my chance and run away.

"SASUKE!!" His scream is so loud it must have woken up our neighbours. I run in to my own room and lock the door. I sit down on my not so used bed. I often sleep in Itachi's bed. NO! Don't think about it now! I have to concentrate on trying to calm Itachi down. To slap him maybe wasn't the greatest idea I ever had.

--Itachi's P.O.V--

He slapped me… He really hate me.

"SASUKE!!" He ignore my scream. I walk to his bedroom door and slide down it.

"Please, just listen to me. I really do love you. I don't want to hurt you. Why didn't you tell me that you hated me? That you hate everything I do to you? Please, just accept my apology and I promise I won't do anything to you again." I hear him slide down on the other side of the door.

"I don't hate you. I don't hate everything you do to me. I want you to touch me. It's just that you always hurt me and that makes me believe that you don't really love me." A muffled sob can be heard.

"Please, Sasuke. Open this door. I want to hold you." A click and two seconds later Sasuke is in my lap, his hands clutching my shoulders and his face buried in my chest. I hold him and we just sit like that for a while.

"Please, Sasuke, believe me, I love you."

"I love you too, nii-san." He look up at me with his cute, big eyes and lean up to kiss me. I kiss him back and everything is perfect for now. Sooner or later everything will fall apart, but at this moment, just here, with Sasuke in my arms everything is just right and nothing can destroy this.

**A/n: THE FLUFF IS ATTACKING!! EAT THE GAYCANDY JUST TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE!! Gaycandy is so good. There is even bananas covered in something white. Kuro-chan says Sasuke has been there and then there are strawberries in something white. That is Sasori or Gaara. I vote for Gaara because he's cute. And also, please check out my da-account to read my other stories that is not fanfics. Tell me if you like them. It'll make me want to write even more.**


End file.
